Population growth in and around urban centers has, in many instances, strained the capacity of transportation infrastructure in these areas. Construction of new infrastructure and maintenance of existing infrastructure can be expensive and slow. As a result, existing infrastructure in some areas is sometimes unable to adequately meet the transportation demands of communities in these areas. With respect to roadways, one result of insufficient capacity is frequent, and often frustrating, traffic congestion. Autonomous vehicles, which use sensed information about their surroundings to drive without human input, have been developed as one transportation option for existing roadways.